Liquid
There are various liquids that players can consume in the Cleft of Dimensions. The main purpose of liquids is to re-hydrate the player, since being thirsty decreases a player's regeneration rates by half and skills by 10%. Some liquids can also make you less hungry or even make you drunk. Players more than a little bit drunk aren't able to drink anything else. A player turned into a Scarecrow can't drink anything at all. Most races lose one unit of thirst, one unit of drunkenness, and two units of fullness per tick. Some races become thirsty faster or than this, losing two units of thirst at a time, while Giganto only have a 66% chance to become more thirsty. Drink Containers The drink container object type is designed to be a refillable object carried around by the player. Drink containers can be 'fill'ed from fountains, 'pour'ed into other containers or 'empty'd onto the ground. Drink containers disappear when they're empty unless the extra flag 'noexplode' has been set. Any drink container can hold any type of liquid, regardless of what type was in it originally, so long as it is emptied first. Non-empty containers can only be refilled with the same kind of liquid. Item Values *v0 Liquid Total: The size (in single units of liquid) of the container. *v1 Liquid Left: The amount of liquid left. *v2 Liquid: The type of liquid in this container Fountains Fountains are an object type intended to be loaded into a room and drunk from repeatedly. It's possible to carry around a fountain and drink from it, but they cannot be refilled. Fountains don't disappear when they're empty. Players that just type 'drink' without any arguments will automatically drink from the first fountain in the room. Players drinking from a fountain consume three times as much per 'drink' as they would from a drink container with the same liquid inside. Item Values *v0 Liquid Total: The size (in single units of liquid) of the fountain. -1 means infinite. *v1 Liquid Left: The amount of liquid left. -1 means infinite *v2 Liquid: The type of liquid in this fountain Potions Potions can be drunk to cast 1-4 spells on the drinker. The level of each spell is specified in the item properties. Potions don't affect hunger, thirst, or drunkenness (unless the spells they cast do). Potions can be consumed even if you're already full from food or normal liquids. Potions are a spell-casting item and are related to drink containers and fountains only in that they are used with the 'drink' command. Potions disappear when consumed, and don't leave behind a container that can be refilled. You can't drink a potion at all if the item level is higher than your character level. Drinking a potion will cause lag to a player, but only as much as the slowest spell cast by the object. The Niblehands spell can reduce this lag by half, however. It should be noted that with Toss now accessiable by all classes, potions with far more harmful effects(be they direct damage or status effects) than helpful effects are fairly common. These are not an oversight(usually), but are potions intended to be used with Toss rather than simply quaffed by a Player. Item Values *v0 Level: Level that the spells are cast at *v1 Spell: The first spell that it casts *v2 Spell: The second spell that it casts *v3 Spell: The third spell that it casts *v4 Spell: The fourth spell that it casts Liquids Table These liquids can be in a drink container or fountain type object. They can be poisoned or not as specified by the item they're in, EG you can have two containers, one with poisonous milk and one with normal milk. When you drink a liquid from a drink container, you remove up to the liquid's 'serving size' from the container. When drinking directly from a fountain, you consume three servings of liquid at once UNLESS there's not that much liquid left in it. * The amount of drunkenness gained is the serving size times the proof, divided by 36. * The amount of fullness gained is the serving size times the liquid's fullness value, divided by 4. * The amount of thirst quenched is the serving size times the liquid's thirst value, divided by 10. * The amount of hunger satiated is the serving size times the liquid's food value, divided by 2. All of these get rounded down. If the fountain or drink container doesn't have a full serving, then the amount used in these calculations is decreased appropriately. EG: *A shot of rum will increase your drunkenness by 8, your fullness by 0, your thirst by 0, and your hunger by 1. *Guzzling rum directly from a fountain of rum will increase your drunkenness by 25, your fullness by 1, your thirst by 1, and your hunger by 3. The maximum values for a player's hunger, thirst, and drunkenness are all 48. Consuming more liquid will never raise any of these values above this maximum. Category:Technical Information